


Closer

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, angry!Sasuke, i'm supposed to be writing something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: He wasn’t happy that they would fight often, but when they ended bringing them closer together, he would only close his eyes relaxedly and snuggle closer to Sasuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone reviewed this on FF.net and I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought it was... Except for the weird mistakes. I edited them, so instead of spending my time writing Frozen, I'm uploading this on here. Happy readings! :D

It was one of those nights when they would fight like two beasts in the forest. Screams and shouts were heard, broken pieces of furniture were all around the place and making their tiny apartment look robbed. Eventually, it was Sasuke who had left, spitting every single curse word that came to his mind before slamming the door shut, hard enough to leave cracks in the wall. Naruto raked a trembling hand through his hair, tugging it harshly as he kept whispering profanities to Sasuke under his breath, pacing back and forth in the room that looked no different than a battlefield.

With all the force he could muster, he kicked a chair lying on the ground, sending it across the room and making it hit the wall with a loud thud. He was out of his mind, and not because they were fighting; because Sasuke had left him to rot on his own in this asylum of loneliness once again. What he wanted was to simply fix the problem through talking like normal couples, but _no_ , Sasuke had to let his anger take control and start a fight that would end badly. With the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit, he dried the tears that were threatening to fall and decided to go after Sasuke. He had done it so many times, he had even gone after him when he had left the village for the sole purpose of killing his brother. A simple fight like this was no reason for Uzumaki Naruto to give up on Uchiha Sasuke.

He splashed some cold water on his face to calm his nerves before leaving the house. There were a couple of places he could think where Sasuke could be; Uchiha graveyard, training grounds or by the lake. He raised his head up, looking at the countless stars that looked too beautiful to be real. Connecting his hands behind his head, he slowly paced towards the graveyard. He was too lost in thought to realize a black cat with green eyes roaming next to him. He let out a surprised gasp before hoisting the cat to his chest, carefully scratching under its chin and grinning sheepishly at the saucy noises it made. When he arrived at the gates of the graveyard, he put the cat down and watched it disappear in the dark streets of Konoha.

He put a hand on the cold metal, pushing it with ease and scowling at the loud squeak his action made. The ground was damp, leading the earth to radiate a smell that reminded Naruto of how it smelled in Sunagakure. Carefully, he made his way between the gravestones, feeling uneasy and insecure, but he would not let his emotions cover up the deep respect that rose inside his chest for the massacred clan. He looked around for any sign of Sasuke. He shrugged when he saw no one, and walked back to the gates, closing them behind him slowly to block the annoying sound.

His next stop would be the training grounds. It had the highest chance of containing Sasuke since the 17-year-old had a vicious nature and liked to tranquilize himself with hard training.

The path from the graveyard to his destination was a long one, and he realized he had a lot of time to think about what would happen if he found Sasuke. He was glad to know whatever it was that happened between them, Sasuke wouldn’t leave the village once again. Even the knowledge of it was enough to make Naruto sigh in relief, since he didn’t feel mentally strong enough to deal with Sasuke becoming stray again. The cold breeze coming from the direction of Hokage mountain made the leaves of Sakura trees rustle, creating a harmony that was music to Naruto’s ears. The sweet smell of dango diverging from the recently closed dango shop made his stomach growl, but he was too anxious to eat anything or else he’d throw up. Dragging his feet on the sand path, he kicked a medium-sized rock on his way and let out a moan of pain when he hurt his toe with the action. He sniffed as his nose ran, not being able to resist the chilly weather anymore.

Sasuke and Naruto, they would fight often. One minute they would have a quarrel and fight like two children, the next minute they would be kissing passionately on the floor, undressing each other hurriedly. Some times were worse than others. Sasuke would leave, and maybe don’t come back until morning. Other times, he’d scowl until Naruto apologized. He tried to remember what they were fighting about in the first place with a frown on his face. Not being able to remember only led his frown to deepen. If it were up to Naruto, he’d give Sasuke the silent treatment, but Sasuke’s incitements made him shut the rational part of his brain off for a minute or two, until the damage was irreparable.

He watched his breath coming out and creating clouds of fog, rising up and disappearing into thin air. Unable to hold back a shiver, he wrapped his arms around himself, an ineffective try of warming himself up. He was almost at Training Ground 3, where they’d train when they were just clumsy genins. Back then, Naruto thought Sasuke was very powerful. In fact, for his age, he really was a genius. But looking at their current states, Naruto could easily see how much they’ve improved within the last five years.

Narrowing his eyes to see better in the dark, he looked around the field, trying to see his friend. And just as he thought, he saw the shadow of someone throwing kunais violently at a rather large tree trunk. He chewed on his lip, trying to decide whether he should go to his side now or let the raven cool down a bit. Opting for the latter, he found a tree with a dry, broad branch and jumped on it with ease, seating himself on the edge closer to the trunk. He propped his back on it, wincing when a bulge poked the skin. It wasn’t comfortable, sure, but at least he could see Sasuke viciously kicking the tree from here.

Freeing his chakra, he let Sasuke know he was here before closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of the crickets chirping, filling his ears with a sound other than tired, heavy breaths and stomping. He was cold, but it felt good. It made him feel alive; like he was not just another gear in the small town of Konoha. It made him feel his own presence in his mind, not just an afterimage of the hero who saved the world and brought peace. He curled his toes, feeling them getting numb from the chill.

The loud thuds ceased, leading him to open his eyes in order to understand what was going to happen next. He looked down at the place where the figure in the dark was, and seeing no one there, he stiffened. A moment later, the boy was right next to him, breathing heavily and radiating warmth off his body.

“Move over, dobe.”

Naruto simply moved, the branch was broad enough to let the two of them sit on it. Uncertain of what he should say, he stayed silent to let Sasuke put his breathing in order. The raven was almost fully lying on the branch now, his hair wet with sweat, some beads were gliding down his forehead and meeting with his dark locks, drenching them some more. Naruto hesitantly reached for Sasuke’s hair, waiting for a second like he wasn’t entirely sure before trying to touch it, intending to see how wet it really was. The second his hand touched the scalp, it was slapped away by a grouchy Sasuke. He tried again, and this time he used his other hand to block the hand trying to slap him away. He dived his hands into the soft but soaking hair of Sasuke, the other one still holding Sasuke’s wrist tightly. He let both of them go at the same time and used them to pull Sasuke to his lap. He met no objections, which encouraged him to wipe the now cold sweat off Sasuke’s forehead with the sleeve of his jacket.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if we stay here.” he murmured, his voice not exactly soft.

He was rewarded with an annoyed grunt rather than a shuriken in the middle of his forehead, so he wouldn’t complain. Warming up his hands by rubbing them together, he started to slowly rub Sasuke’s temples to ease a probable headache. He had one, and it would make sense if Sasuke had it too. When he saw Sasuke close his eyes, making his long eyelashes flutter and touch his flushed cheeks, he smiled to himself. “Get up, we’re going home.” He urged. Sasuke was probably starting to feel too cold to stay here too, since he got up without further ado.

Their walk home was a silent one, Naruto’s strong arm around Sasuke’s shoulder to support his exhausted body. He could feel Sasuke starting to shiver. Taking off his coat to put it on Sasuke’s shoulders didn’t work either, the raven was simply too proud to accept it. He quickly wore it back and returned to their former position, saving Sasuke from tottering.

Once they were at the door, Naruto pushed it open and let Sasuke in. He made sure the heater was on and left the kettle to boil after making sure Sasuke was in bed. His wet clothes were a pile on the floor, his pale body starting to stop shivering gradually with the help of the two comforters Naruto had insisted putting on him. Knowing Sasuke watched his every movement, he took the broken chairs to another room and swept up the floor with a broom. The room didn’t look magnificent, but it was akin to a livable state now.

After that, Naruto made some green tea for both of them, and got into the bed next to Sasuke, keeping the proximity not too far but not too close either. He heard him murmur a thanks before silently drinking the warm tea.

“Feeling better?” Naruto asked and put their empty cups on the bedside table when they were finished.

“Yeah.” Sasuke replied, his voice neutral.

Naruto had no idea what he was supposed to say to make the situation better, and he was usually the one who never shut up. He looked at Sasuke’s face worriedly before gently brushing off his dark hair out of his face. “What am I gonna do with you?” He whispered, keeping his voice hushed and calm.

Sasuke didn’t answer, but moved his legs to indicate his annoyance. Naruto let out a loud sigh and reached for the hand Sasuke had put on the bed between them earlier. It was still a bit cold. Naruto held it between his hands, rubbing and occasionally bringing up to his lips to kiss it. He wasn’t exactly happy with the situation, still mad and dejected, but at least Sasuke hadn’t protested when he tried to bring him home.

Suddenly he was tugged to Sasuke’s chest, the heat radiating from their bodies mixing and creating a ball of fire only they could manage to stand. Feeling the scorching feeling in his chest starting to make his eyes water, Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s neck, smelling the masculine and comforting scent of sweat that only belonged to Sasuke. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing up and down, trying to soothe him.

“I don’t wanna fight anymore,” he purred. “I hate it when you leave me like that, making me feel like I’m an insignificant piece of trash.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke. “I don’t think of you that way at all.”

“Then why can’t we talk through it? Why do you _run away_?” Naruto couldn’t keep the harshness back from his voice. He backed a bit, leaving a gap between Sasuke and him, straddling Sasuke’s legs. “For how long are you planning to be this way?”

“Enough,” Sasuke cut him. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“See, you’re running away _again_!”

“ _Naruto_.” Sasuke said in a warning voice. Naruto removed his legs from around Sasuke’s and moved to his side of the bed. Without another word, he turned his bedside lamp off and pulled one of the comforters on Sasuke to himself, wrapping it around himself properly to stop the trembling the bad feeling inside of him caused. He shut his eyes tightly and let the tear on the corner of his eye fall to his pillow. One tear, two tears, _three_.

He heard the other bedside lamp turn off, and felt a few movements on the bed. It was probably Sasuke trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in.

He didn’t expect Sasuke to wrap his arms around his waist as an apology, and Sasuke didn’t do it. They were both silent, neither asleep, keeping their distance on the bed. Naruto sniffed and forced a smile, forcefully trying to make himself feel better since it looked like Sasuke had no such intention. And it was Naruto’s job to console Sasuke too. Sasuke had his own insecurities and regrets Naruto was very aware of, but living like this was simply tiring. Still, he was sure he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Very slowly and carefully, he switched the way he was facing to Sasuke’s side. The raven was facing the other side, which gave Naruto a very detailed view of Sasuke’s flawless skin of his back. He rested a hand on the bed like he was trying to see if Sasuke would sense it. It encouraged him when the other didn’t move. He moved his body a bit further. Now close enough to wrap an arm around Sasuke, he placed a kiss on his shoulder extremely slowly. He could figure out that he wasn’t asleep from his breathing, which wasn’t all that steady. Increasing the number of kisses, he put a warm hand on Sasuke’s back and started to rub it slowly like a massage. After a while, small kisses weren’t enough and he embraced Sasuke tightly, trying to heal his heartbreak. Even if Sasuke wasn’t gonna give him what he needed himself, he was gonna get it anyway. He nuzzled Sasuke’s neck again, this time lightly kissing and licking it. He heard Sasuke moan very, very subtly when he gently bit him. He smirked, roaming the hand on Sasuke’s back to his chest teasingly, palming a nipple in the process and causing another moan. Wondering how Sasuke would react to it, he retreated his hand and crawled back to his side. Just as he thought, Sasuke rolled to see why he had stopped. He had every intention to continue what he was doing, but Sasuke moved first by straddling his hips and holding his wrists to prevent Naruto from moving them.

No words left their mouths, only the sound of Naruto’s gasp when Sasuke attacked his lips fiercely, and after that, the sloppy sound of hungrily kissing, biting and sucking each other. They both needed this after everything that had happened tonight. Naruto tried to free his hands from Sasuke’s grip to dive them into his black, thick hair, but Sasuke only held tighter as he struggled. When Naruto finally gave up, Sasuke slowly let go of his wrists, only to slide his hands into Naruto’s and entwining their fingers together. Naruto faintly groaned at the gesture. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to look at Naruto. He planted delicate kisses on his dobe’s flushed cheeks, forehead, temples and back to his lips. Connecting their foreheads together, he whispered words that made Naruto’s stomach do flips.

When he spooned Naruto and held him tightly to his chest, Naruto could only sigh and smile, feeling Sasuke’s hot breath on his neck. He wasn’t happy that they would fight often, but when they ended bringing them closer together, he would only close his eyes relaxedly and snuggle closer to Sasuke.

 

 

 


End file.
